The return of an angel
by XMelvdsX
Summary: The doctor was absolutely certain he had heard the voice before. Do I know you? he asked trembling. The woman nodded and took of her helmet. 'Doctor.' 'Rose'
1. The return of an angel

**My version of the last three episodes of the fourth season in which Rose will return.**

The Doctor climbed through the window and let himself fall to the ground.

"It's okay you two. It's safe."

The next moment a red haired woman stook her head out of the window and looked down.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't be the first time that you've mistaken yourself."

"Donna! Just do as the man says! It's freezing out here!"

Another female voice that came from the other side of the window spoke.

"You better catch me!"

Donna said as she made the jump as well and fell in the doctor's arms.

"I forgot to catch you one time. You have to keep rubbing it in don't you?"

The doctor said against Donna as he placed her on the ground. He missed the times when he had actual capable companions with him.

"Martha! Your turn!"

Another woman climbed through the window and jumped down without questioning if the doctor would catch her or not. After the doctor placed her down as well the two women looked around.

"There's no one here. Why the hell couldn't we just take the Tardis?"

"Because this is the last place where I trust my Tardis."

The doctor said as he started to walk.

"Why where are we?"

Martha asked as she started to follow him, but the doctor didn't answer. Instead he took out his sonic screwdriver and opened a door, got through it and continued his walk.

"Oi! Stop right there Doc!"

The doctor stopped and turned to the both of them.

"You stopped our trip towards Casablanca 1968 without saying a word and now we're breaking in on a place where you don't trust your Tardis which means it's bad! It's really bad!"

"Well it's not that bad." The doctor said showing a small smile. "I'm just not sure where we are but thing is that someone's been meddling with the void and the source comes from this place so we're out here investigating and from what it seems…" The doctor said walking towards one of the walls and looking at what seemed to be fire-instructions. "… we're at a Torchwood-base." He turned towards Martha.

"How many Torchwood-bases where there. You worked there, you have to know something."

"I gave the captain my word. I'm sorry but Torchwood is top-secret and…" The doctor didn't respond instead he continued his walk like he didn't care in the whole Torchwood-secrets-protocol, which basically he didn't.

Martha followed him wondering how she ever had such a crush on the man. Taking time of from space-travelling was the best thing she ever did. The doctor turned into another room, followed by Donna.

"Typical!"

Donna yelled and Martha entered the room as well to see what was wrong. 15 soldiers aimed their guns at them. Another one brought a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this but some civilians have managed to enter the base. They're in zone 52."

"Civilians?" The doctor said putting on his smile. "Talking about insulting."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ow don't look at me. I just followed this stupid moron inside of here. Wouldn't even know where I am." Donna answered the question.

A few of the guns were pointed at her.

"Oi! Watch those things will you?"

Another person entered the room, it was a woman that was for sure but her head was hidden by a helmet. As soon as she entered the room and got the three of them into her eye-sight she slowed down as if she truly couldn't believe that someone could actually enter the base.

"Lower your guns. Now!" She spoke towards the soldiers who followed the order. The doctor was absolutely certain that he heard the voice before. In fact he knew exactly when or where but that would be impossible.

"Do I know you?" The doctor asked the woman. He couldn't hide the trembling in his voice. The female person nodded and took of her helmet. "Doctor."

"Rose?"


	2. Finally

Rose just stared at the doctor and the two women who were with him. "I can take it from here." She spoke to the soldiers who all left the room. As soon as they did so an awkward silence fell between the four of them since both Rose and the doctor wondered how it was that the other one got into their world.

"How did you…"

"How did you…"

They both started to speak but neither of them finished the sentence and silence fell again.

"Are you real?" Rose finally asked looking at him.

"Last time I checked I was, but I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"I didn't, I thought you got into my world."

"Of course! Someone's medling with the void, so we followed the signal and accidentally got into your world."

The doctor said while smiling at Rose, the next moment she ran towards him and he held her in his arms.

"So basically you're saying that we're stuck in another world of which it's possible that we'll never get out." Martha said interrupting the little reunion.

"Well, somewhere in our little stroll through the building we walked through a gate. Maybe we could ask for help from your contacts at Torchwood in this world." The doctor said looking back at Rose.

"My contacts at Torchwood?" Rose said half laughing. "I'm in charge of 15 soldiers who guard a storage room filled with metal from space ships that have no use what so ever. You could say that I have no contacts at all. I'm just the weird daughter of the multinational Pete Tyler that appeared out of nowhere along with his wife who was claimed to be dead and who already had a pretty good knowledge about alien-life before she even started her training here."

The doctor laughed and hugged her again, more tightly this time. "It's good to have you back. How is good old Jackie doing anyway? And Mickey, are you two?"

Rose shook her head. "My mum's fine, she's busy with my little brother who's almost two now. She named him John by the way. As for Mickey and me, no we're not together. He's married now and became a dad last month. This cute little girl named Ashley. I'm godmother by the way."

The doctor grinned and looked at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Love you. Those were the last two words I wanted to tell you at Bad Wolf bay. Rose Tyler, I love you. Just in case some hole in the void might take me again." Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss and the reactions of the two companions that had been watching the scene were a bit different. Donna who had always known how much Rose meant to the doctor and secretly hoped that he would find her again couldn't help but smile and even cry a bit. Martha on the other hand couldn't help it when jealousy mastered her.

She thought that she had put her feelings for the doctor behind her but apparently she hadn't. Not entirely.

When they broke apart Rose turned towards them. "So you're his latest companions than?"

"Uhm about that Rose I know I said I would be traveling alone but…"

"Doctor, did you really think that I would want you to travel alone while I was here with my family? So than, I guess it's time to introduce each other because I bet you don't get a single thing of what's going on here. I'm…"

"Rose Tyler." Donna said smiling. "We know. He missed you a lot you know. Couldn't stop mentioning you. Rose always did this, Rose always did that and Rose would know what to do."

Rose gave the doctor a smile.

"I'm Donna Noble. The doctor kind of saved me when my groom was poisoning in order of some huge spider-empress."

"Ow, I'm so sorry."

Donna smiled. "It's okay. And this girl over here is Martha Jones."

She said giving Martha a push with her elbow. She had always been good at recognizing jealous people and she knew Martha was one of them.

"Ow euhm yeah, the doctor kind of saved me when the hospital I work in got transported by some Judoon towards the moon."

The girls started to get to know each other a bit better why the doctor held on to Rose, his Rose. Until his sweet Rose asked the question he totally forgot about.

"So what about the Tardis? Is she around here?"

**I don't know if this is such a good chapter but I hope you'll think it is.**

**Please tell me about it in a review or something.**

**Doctor- The more reviews she gets the more happy she'll be when she writes the next chapter and seriously, I need her to be in a good mood because seroiusly, I'm going to see Jackie again.**

**Jackie- Ow, don't be such a baby. You act as if I'm some kind of Alien that tries to kill you every time you come near me.**


	3. Tyler mansion

The doctor stared blankly at the spot where he had left his Tardis, in the other world of course. But that wasn't this world. "We're just a bit low-tech right now." Rose said while taking his hand. "But I'm sure that we'll just manage to fix this."

"It will be just like things were with the master and all." Martha said while glancing at a confused Rose. Of course it didn't take long before the doctor filled her in on all the bits and pieces of that adventure. "Yeah, I bet I missed a lot." She said smiling. "Anyway, there's room enough at the good old Tyler-mansion if you can still remember that one."

"Of course I can."

"Good, my jeep's that way."

"Won't your mother kill me?"

"Don't be so silly."

It took three quarters to drive from the storage room towards the Tyler-mansion due to the evening-traffic. On the way there Rose called her mother to tell her that she would expect three more guests for evening-dinner but she didn't say who it was.

"She's going to have a heart attack you know." The doctor said placing his hand on Rose's hand that she wasn't using to drive.

"She'll manage. You know I really can't believe it as well. I mean I'm called in and the next moment I see you of all people, just standing there."

"Yeah, how did you manage to work yourself into this world anyway? I mean technically you never existed here."

A smile appeared on Rose's face as she freed her hand from the doctor's and took something from her pocket. "Psychic paper. It was still in my pocket when I flew through the void. You know I took it while trying to pass myself through as a lab worker."

"Ow that's where I left it. Don't worry I still had four of those things lying around in the Tardis."

The car drove up at the gate and the doctor recognized the house immediately.

"Still hasn't changed a bit."

"On the outside it hasn't. Dad has made some complete changes inside. You know how cold and empty it seemed when we were there plus the memories of what happened there and the fact that there's a small child living there again."

The doctor nodded in understanding and smiled when he saw Jackie waiting outside.

"Guess she couldn't wait to see who was coming."

"Wait in the car for a sec." Roses answered getting out and walking towards her mother.

"Rose, I thought you were bringing some guests over."

"I have but I just wanted to prepare you before you would go in shock. Today I was called in because there were three intruders in the storage room. Turned out that it was the doctor with two new companions who had accidentally got into this world. We're not sure how and the Tardis is still in the other world so I wondered if they could stay at our place." Jackie's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter.

"The doctor! Ow honey." She said hugging her daughter. "Did he mention what it was that he was going to say on bad wolf bay?"

Rose nodded. "He told me he loved me."

Jackie smiled and Rose signed towards the car that they could get out.

As soon as the doctor did Jackie ran towards him and kissed him full on the mouth after which she hugged him. "Ow doctor I knew you would come back for her. I just knew."

"Well I guess you know me well. Rose told me you named your son John."

"As in John Smith." Jackie answered proudly. "Rose asked me if you guys could stay here. It's not a problem."

"Thank you." Donna answered. "I'm Donna Noble."

"And I'm Martha Jones."

"Well I do hope that you girls don't mind sharing a room. The doctor can have a room of his own." If the doctor wanted to sleep with Rose at night he could sneak out his room. She didn't want any awkward situations right now.

They entered the house and Pete dropped his glass of scotch as soon as he saw the doctor but Rose explained the situation to him soon until the doorbell sounded and Mickey entered the house with his wife who was holding Rose's godchild and the story had to be told all over again.

During dinner the doctor and Rose kept staring at each other, something that wasn't missed by Martha who kept staring at the both of them.

She saw the look in the doctor's eyes; she knew he never looked at her like that. He absolutely loved Rose and she was sure that he wouldn't let her go this time.

She wasn't the only person who thought so because that evening Pete found his wife crying in his son's bedroom.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"He told her he loved her. She loves him. If they manage to get out of this world she's going to go with him isn't she?"

Pete hugged his wife but didn't say anything. He had grown quite found of Rose as well during the past two years and he feared the same after a while he finally decided to speak.

"Yeah, I think that that's exactly how it's going to go. But she'll be happy with him and admit it. That's what you want isn't? She has been miserable for the past two years. Maybe this is her only chance at happiness."

"I'm going to miss her. She's my daughter."

"I know, I know."

A few rooms further Martha got out of the bath room and noticed the doctor knocking on Rose's bedroom door. The door opened and the two of them shared a passionate kiss before the doctor entered her bedroom.

"Looks like those two won't get much sleep." She muttered before she entered the bedroom Jackie had offered to her and Donna.

Donna was sitting on her bed reading some magazine. "You know this world is really different at some points. You know Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt are still together here and they have three children."

Martha dropped on her bed and looked at Donna.

"Like I care."

"Not as much as you care about the fact that the doctor and Rose finally found each other again and are together at last."

Donna said placing the magazine aside and looking at Martha.

"I don't care either."

"Ow please Martha, I might seem stupid sometimes with my gossip-magazines and the fact that sometimes I do fear the aliens we face unlike you and the doctor or the fact that I can't figure certain things out on my own without you or the doctor explaining them to me but that doesn't mean I don't notice certain things. Like the way you looked when you realised that that woman was our doctor's Rose, or the way you looked when they kissed, or the fact that you've been staring at them giggling and talking for the entire evening. He loves her; he already loved her way before he even met you."

"Some friend you are." Martha said as she turned on her side away from Donna.

Donna got up from her bed and went to sit next to Martha.

"I don't blame you. Maybe I will never fall in love with him because he is and remains alien but I do notice he's a special man. I'm just trying to explain to you that he's out of reach. Besides I thought you told me you got over him. What happened to this Owen-guy you couldn't stop talking about?"

"He still hasn't gotten over Gwen, this woman who works at Torchwood but who married this other guy. We have the same issues and tried to use each other to get over them but that didn't work out did it?"

Donna shook her head.

"You know what? You think that your love-life is so bad. That everybody just has to pity you and blame Rose cause admit it, you hated her before you even met her. The man you love is happy. He doesn't love you but he's happy and if you truly loved him and not just like him because he looks really sexy for an alien and not to mention his age, you would be happy for him. Look at me. I thought I had found the guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I loved Lance and I really thought he felt the same way about me. I thought he looked at me and saw a cute girl that he wanted to get to know better. I thought that's why he got me coffee, to get to know me better. I thought when he wanted to marry me he actually wanted to marry me. He actually considered taking the step and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and that he really wanted to have children. I never dared to think that he just wanted to use me for some alien experiment. That deep inside of him he hated me. I loved him and I was blind to it… Lance died. That was the part the doctor and I never told you because it's still hard for me. Hard for me because when he died I didn't thought: serves you right after trying to poison me and kill me. I still loved him not matter what he did to me and I cried because he died. The man I loved died on the day he was supposed to tell me that he would love me for as long as I would live."

She started to cry and Martha hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah, me to. Just promise that you don't judge Rose because of her love for the doctor or because of his love for her. It's not right."

"Maybe you're right." Martha answered softly while patting her on the back.

Meanwhile in Rose's room Rose and the doctor had no idea of the scene in the other room. After the doctor had entered her room he had pressed her against her door and kissed her more passionate than he had already done that evening. Rose answered the kiss, still not believing nor fully getting the events of that evening.

After they broke apart they walked towards her bed and laid down, Rose used his chest as pillow and the doctor had his arms around her.

"Some evening hah." He suddenly said.

"Tell me about it." Rose said laughing crawling closer against him.

"Do you really love me?" She asked softly.

"More than I ever loved someone in my entire life. You mean the world to me."

She slowly started to kiss him and until two o'clock they talked about everything that had happened in their lives for the past two years.

After that Rose fell asleep and the doctor watched her still not believing that it was true. She was here with him, lying close to him, loving him while only five hours ago he still believed that that would never be possible.

He felt like he was dreaming he thought as he slowly drifted asleep as well.

When Rose woke up she smiled when she saw her doctor asleep next to her, so it wasn't a dream after all.

She freed herself from his arms and walked towards her bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out of it the doctor was still asleep, she walked over to him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Not my habit to fall asleep like that but I do love to wake up like that. You're hair is wet."

"Took a shower and I didn't want to wake you up. You look so cute when you're asleep. Anyway, what do you think about breakfast?"

She smiled and the doctor brought his hand towards her face, stroking her face gently with her thumb. "I missed that smile."

"Well now you have it back. Anyway, it's Saturday and we have a void to examine. Just like the old days."

It was hard to hide the fact that beside the doctor she also missed investigating things.

"But first we have breakfast to go to." The doctor answered smiling. "Alons-y!"

Martha and Donna were getting ready in their room as well when they heard the doctor and Rose laugh in the hallway.

"Just be friendly Martha." Donna said giving her a supportive smile "You haven't even had the chance to properly meet her."

"Because she's all over the doctor."

"Which is understandable."

"Fine!"

There were a few knocks on the door and Rose and the doctor entered the room, both having a smile on their face.

"Did you sleep well?" Rose asked while she went to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, these beds are heaven." Donna answered. "Much better than those in the Tardis."

"Oi!" The doctor yelled, acting insulted making everyone laugh accept for Martha, she just stared at the whole scene.

Rose looked like a really friendly and caring girl, the kind of person everyone would just love. Maybe Donna was right and maybe she should give Rose a chance. After all it wasn't Rose's fault that she fell in love with the doctor or that the doctor fell in love with her. But if she would ever trust Rose as best friends was something she doubted. The turn Rose took in the conversation didn't really help either.

"The doctor told me some of the things I missed. You two are pretty amazing. Specially some of the things you did Martha, 1913 with the family of blood, the master,…"

"Yeah I know, thanks." Martha answered making Rose look uncomfortable and making Donna reward Martha with a warning look.

"Anyway," Rose said as she got up again. "breakfast is ready if you'd like some and you just had the luck to arrive at my last day of work. I have two weeks vacation so I can help find a way back."

Rose and the doctor left and Donna stared at Martha.

"Yeah I know, thanks? What the hell was that all about?"

"Sorry if I had it a bit difficult to hear that they gossiped about me between what it is that they did last night."

"You're impossible. You know that? Does anything I say to you get through that skull of yours?"

"It does and I understand it to but I just couldn't help it. I've said it before I had time to realise."

Meanwhile the doctor and Rose went downstairs.

"Help us find a way back? So that doesn't include you?"

"It will if you want it. But you never said that you would take me back."

The doctor took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Of course I want to take you back. I need you by my side. You know what I told you about a hand to hold. It's your hand that I need."

They kissed and got interrupted by Jackie who entered the room as well.

"Ow I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay mum."

**Okay, so here's the next chapter and probably the longest I ever wrote for a story.**

**Please, please, please press the review button or I'll send my private army of Daleks after you.**


	4. Shivereen from Weblatorius

**Rose and the doctor met each other again, **

**We know how things turned out in the parallel world, **

**Rose and the doctor are back together… **

**So all we need now is some action.**

**Not much of that just yet, but it will build up in the following chapters.**

"Okay, so repeat this to me." Rose said while scribbling a few words on a piece of paper against Mickey who was driving the car. "We need to files that are loaded on your G-files. They will contain everything that has happened the past month. Like changes in temperature, computers that started to act weird… You just save them on a diskette and you take them with you." Rose wrote a few more things down and turned around to face the doctor.

"What was it that you saw, exactly? That made you investigate this stuff."

"Well it was more or less accidentally, I was sitting in the Tardis going through some stuff when I saw a huge increase of void-stuff at that spot. So I called Martha and Donna in and we went there."

Rose looked back forward and started to think again.

"But that means that somebody else is trying to get into this world as well. Why exactly on that spot?"

"I don't know, maybe the walls were thinner on that place."

Mickey frowned. "Well than it's obviously someone who doesn't know a lot about it because otherwise he would've gone for that beach in Norway wouldn't he?"

"Not necessarily." The doctor said, he leaned backwards again and smiled.

"When the void closed you can compare it to this paste that slowly covers a glass convex. That place in Norway was the last place that didn't have that paste but that doesn't mean that it is the place with the least paste on it."

Martha looked up. "But who would want to do that? I mean by what you've been telling it seems extremely difficult. Who would go through this kind of trouble?"

"You'd be surprised. The Daleks and the Cybermen were only a small example. When the void was still open there were lots of races who tried to go to other worlds in order to test new technology. If it went wrong than at least their world wasn't damaged. Others would go through it to find more resources. Start new colonies without having to worry that they would be prosecuted for not following the shadow proclamation. Slaves were a good reason as well in the past. They would kidnap living beings from one world and take them to the other. Imagine having to try and find them back than."

"So lots of reasons than." Donna concluded the doctor's speech before it would go on for an eternity.

"Yeah, that's the main idea."

At that moment Mickey drove up at the Torchwood base and Rose took her jacket.

"Show-time!" She said smiling.

"Aren't people going to think it's weird that you come to work first day of your vacation?"

"Not at all," Mickey said while shaking his head. "Rose here puts the 'W' in workaholic. Last year she was late at her mother's Christmas dinner because she had lost track of time at her work here."

Rose stuck out her tongue and got out of the car.

"Is your cell phone on?" The doctor asked her before she closed the door. Rose nodded and walked towards the door, opened it and got inside.

"Rose Tyler! You have vacation!"

She turned around and smiled. "Yeah I know Alice. Just need to pick up some files. That's all."

She tried to continue her walk but Alice grabbed her arm. "You need to learn how to relax you know that. Go out, find yourself a guy. Talking about that, there's an interesting rumour going around here."

Rose pulled her hair behind her ear and looked up at Alice.

"Really? What would that one be?"

"You know that picture of you and that man on your desk? Some of the guards say that that same man was here last night. With two women."

"Yeah, he's just an old friend who had been travelling for a while. He's back in the country and he stopped by to say hi."

"With two women by his side?"

"They were euhm… his sisters. He had been travelling with his sisters."

"One of them was black according to Richard."

"Ow she's euhm… adopted. Long story."

Rose cursed herself for forgetting the fact that Alice worked here today, she was sure she would be stuck to her for an eternity because she wouldn't rest until she got the whole story or at least a version of it to gossip about.

"Look there's no big deal about it. I've known him for a very long time and he just came here to surprise me. Really no big drama involved or juicy gossip or dark secrets. He's waiting for me right now and I promised him that it wouldn't take long so…"

Alice couldn't hide the disappointment for such a simple story. There just had to be something about that Rose Tyler. Two months ago she suddenly recognized an apparently worthless piece of tool as a music instrument you could play on with your fingers. Nobody learned something like that in training and unless she actually knew aliens which was impossible because every citizen of planet earth was getting checked she wouldn't have known that kind of information.

Rose kept walking through the hallway and entered her office closing the door behind her. She immediately took the piece of paper out of her pocket and looked for the files. After a while she managed to find them and saved all of them, taking some files so Alice wouldn't get suspicious and left her office again.

Suddenly she stumbled upon two men in the hallway, she had never seen their faces and as head of this department she was bound to know them.

The two men walked into another office and Rose slowly followed them, listening to their conversation at the door.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea." One of the men spoke.

"That girl that's in charge here, is out isn't she?" The other one spoke, he had a deep voice that made Rose shiver.

"Yeah, she's having two weeks of vacation but Rose Tyler wouldn't be Rose Tyler if she would show up during her vacation to work a bit more."

"Look all I need is the red file. Do you have it?"

"It's in room 32. We can get it later. What are you doing?"

Rose heard a strange noise coming out of the room and looked inside. She was too shocked to move at first but finally she grabbed out her cell phone and took a picture of the creature that was eating the man.

As soon as she did that she ran towards room 32. She knew that it wasn't the safest option and that the creature would probably go to this place next but she had to find out what was inside of it. It had probably everything to do with the hole in the void.

The red file was lying on the desk and Rose took it, looking inside of it. It was filled with calculations and some text in a language she couldn't speak. After two years of not travelling with the doctor the effect the Tardis had on her, had worn of.

She took the file and ran towards the closest copy machine. "Come on, come on!"

Her heart was running extra laps in her chest as she tried to watch the copy machine and to keep her guard up for the creature.

Finally she had made all the copies and ran back towards the office but just as she was about to go to the door she saw the same man that had turned into the creature walk into the hallway, towards the room.

She duck behind the desk and held her breath trying not to move so she wouldn't betray herself.

The man entered the office and looked around when suddenly his eye fell on the red file. He walked slowly towards it and for as long as Rose cared it could've been an eternity.

Finally he took it and placed it behind his jacket.

A smell that reminded Rose of rotten fish spread across the room and she knew she was about to throw up if he didn't leave immediately.

He stood there for another minute, looking around for God knew what before he left again.

Rose was sure that when he did so she could hear the sound of feet stepping in water.

She sat behind the desk for a couple of minutes making sure the coast was clear. Finally she got up and ran outside the room, through the hallway for as fast as she could.

When she passed Alice she tried to keep up a regular, relaxed I-did-not-just-see-a-man-get-eaten-by-fish-man-mood and smiled at her as she past her. Alice looked up strangely and Rose realised too late that she never smiled at Alice. She hated her.

Once she was out of the building she ran towards the car and got in. "What has taken you so long? And what's that smell?"

"Just drive! I'll explain on the way!"

Mickey took of and Rose started to explain what she had seen and heard and handed the doctor the files she had found plus her cell phone with the picture she had taken.

"Well that pretty much solves the case for us doesn't? I don't even think we're going to need those files Rose had to search for on her computer. Did he touch you?"

"No, he didn't even know I was there."

The doctor passed the cell phone on to Donna and Martha and than back to Rose who showed the picture to Mickey.

"You're looking at a member of the Shivereen-clan. Probably one of this world because in the other world his species is completely instinct. They live on Weblatorius, a planet existing for 95 out of water and these calculations are in order to open the void and the writing are instructions to test one of their biological weapons on the other world. Guess I was right than."

**Okay, so one review could make one particular girl very happy D**


	5. Alice

As soon as Rose left Alice got up from behind her desk acting rather nervously. She had let her boyfriend Mike inside the building cause he had some business to discuss. What if Rose had seen him? Is that why she acted so weird when she left?

She got up and walked towards the hallway looking for him. He had asked her not to but she just had to know for sure. "Mike? Mike are you here?"

She continued to walk through the hallway but the only sound she heard were her own high heels, no men talking. At the end of the hall one of the doors stood open and she saw that a light was burning inside of it.

"Mike, I'm sorry to disturb but…"

The sight Alice saw was one of the most awful scenes she ever saw. The monster in front of her turned around and smiled at the sight of his newest victim.

---

At the Tyler-mansion everybody was busy discussing the new facts. The doctor was taking a look at the file Rose copied and explained everything to the rest while they were brainstorming on ways to find the source of the meddling with the void without the help of the Tardis.

"Isn't there anything at your Torchwood-base that we could use? Some alien-technology?" Martha asked while looking at Rose who shook her head.

Donna looked up as well surprised by the sudden approach of Martha.

"Like I said, it's all the alien stuff that they found but can't use. I doubt it if any of those boxes would contain something that can help."

At the same moment she noticed that the doctor looked at her. "Rose? Are you absolutely certain that you're going to come with us?"

"Of course I am!"

"Good because otherwise I wouldn't ask you but do you think it's possible to get into other buildings of Torchwood."

Rose nodded. "I can access the codes on my computer but I'm not allowed to use them. That's what you mean with absolutely certain aren't you. Because if I do this it's either going with you or prison."

The doctor gave her a confirming nod making Jackie jump straight from her sofa.

"Are you asking my daughter to get herself arrested?"

"Not arrested Jackie. Just to break into a Torchwood-building get some stuff, help us to repair the void and come with us."

"Ow, for a second I thought you were going to ask her to do something 'illegal'!" Jackie answered with a sarcastic tone.

"She'll be out of this universe before anyone can even find out that she has done it."

"Well yeah! She'll be gone than! And there will be no way on which she can return to me!"

There was an awful silence in the living room and everybody was just waiting for someone to say something, not knowing what to say themselves.

Finally Rose got up and walked to her mother hugging her tightly.

"I love you mum."

Pete meanwhile eyed the doctor and he could see that Jackie's words did not leave him untouched as well.

Luckily Mickey entered the room at the same moment still holding the cell phone he had used to call Vanessa.

"So okay, Vanessa is literally going to kill me for going of to kill aliens again so if you need someone for a suicide mission, I'm your man."

"Ow don't be ridiculous Mickey." Rose said smiling, letting go of her mum.

"To use her exact words: Mickey Smith, if you do this and those aliens leave you in one piece than I'll chop you to pieces myself and feed you to the dogs."

Everyone started to laugh, if only to shake of the tension of a few moments ago when suddenly the doorbell sounded.

"Who could that be so late? Pete? Did you invite one of your colleagues over?"

"Do you really think I'd be that thick?" He walked towards the front door and opened it, smiling at the woman in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey, I'm Alice McKenzie, a colleague from Rose. Is she home?"

"Well yeah, come in."

Alice smiled and followed Pete inside the living room, eyeing everybody carefully.

Rose looked up. "Alice?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I noticed you forgot some files. You only took file 1 and 3 of the latest alien artefacts that were brought in. I thought it might've been useful if you had file 2 as well."

She handed out the file and Rose took it from her. "Yeah, that would've been. Thanks Alice." Rose cursed that she hadn't checked the files before she left.

"And I need some permission to leave work earlier. Greg won't give it to me and…"

"I'm sorry Alice but Greg's in charge now and if he won't give it to you than that's the case."

Rose placed the file on the closest cupboard and turned around to face Alice again.

"But I really need it to visit my mother. Come on Rose! I know that you and I haven't been the best of friends but neither have you and Greg. So please, grant me this one little gesture."

"Follow me." Rose said smiling.

As soon as they left the room Jackie started to wave her hand as if she tried to get rid of a bed scent. "That girl really smelled of rotten fish."

Donna, the doctor, Martha and Mickey looked up alarmed and ran out of the room, following Rose.


	6. Round one

I'm so, so sorry for letting this story linger for so long

**I'm so, so sorry for letting this story linger for so long.**

**The truth? I had a major writer's block for this one and doctor who was kind of out of my head for a while.**

Rose entered the office she and her father shared when they were doing work for Torchwood at home.

Jackie always gave them commentary when she saw the two of them working in the living room or at the dining table until it both became too much for them and they decided to move to this empty room over here.

Naturally (It's Jackie Tyler I'm talking about here) that didn't work, she just came to their office here to complain a bit more.

Rose walked towards her desk and grabbed an empty permission-paper.

Unlike her dad's desk which was a complete disaster her desk was completely organised.

She had turned her back towards Alice, writing down some details on it and placed her signature underneath it.

She then turned around to hand the paper to Alice and screamed since well… Alice wasn't really there anymore.

Instead the same creature she had seen that day was working its way out of Alice's skin in such a clumsy way that Rose would happily advice him to take some lessons from the Slitheen if it weren't for the fact that this bloody thing might be on the verge of killing her.

The way towards the door was blocked and she could hear a vague yelling, and a few people running towards it.

_Thank God._ Was all she could think at that point and was the final thing she thought for a while because in the few seconds she needed to realise that it was the doctor who was yelling the creature hit her with his now freed hand.

His claw ripped some of her skin open and she lost her balance falling against the desk, hitting it with her head.

After that all Rose could see was complete darkness.

The doctor arrived at the office door and tried to open it, it was locked.

He looked into his pockets for his sonic screwdriver and that's when the rest of the team catched up with him.

He opened the door and entered the room.

Normally the doctor was a very rational man.

He would never attack or defend or whatever he had to do without thinking or a proper plan of action.

But when the doctor saw the alien in front of him, holding a hopefully unconscious Rose in his dirty claws, about to take a bite from her… well basically that was all the creature had to do to get a very angry doctor on his hands (claws).

The doctor jumped at it and started to fight.

Mickey ran back out of the office and ran into Rose's room where he knew she was keeping her fire arm when she didn't had any duty.

"Please Rose, please tell me you've been smart, for once in your life you placed that gun at his right place straight after work."

He smiled when he found the gun at his right place and ran back to the office, aiming at the doctor and the monster who were so close that Mickey knew he just had to take his chance and pray he didn't shoot the doctor instead.

Martha stared at him.

"Please tell me you know how to use it."

"I know how to use it… Don't you begin to treat me like a bloody tin dog will ya?"

He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot was heard all over the Tyler-mansion and for a second or two Mickey feared he shot the wrong one but the creature's crying was all Mickey needed to know to figure he hadn't shot the doctor.

The doctor meanwhile pulled the creature who was lying on top of him from him and crawled towards Rose, not paying attention to the creature who was now under shot by Mickey and Donna who had taken a chair was ready to beat the hell out of him if he even moved one of his claws in hers or Mickey's direction.

Martha meanwhile sat next to the doctor to take a closer look at Rose.

"She's just unconscious." She assured the doctor while taking a closer look at the wound Rose had received from the creature's claw.

"She'll be just fine. She's a strong girl."

The doctor smiled and took Rose hand, meanwhile Jackie and Peter arrived upstairs as well, looking at the mess in the office with their mouths wide open.

**A very short chapter I know, please don't shoot me.**

**It's just a start and more will follow… sooner than this one promised.**


	7. No Shivereen

Rose was leaning back in the sofa holding a pack of ice against her head, Donna was sitting beside her while Martha was busy stitching up the wounds the doctor got while fighting of the alien

**Thank you so much for all those sweet reviews and as promised… the next chapter.**

Rose was leaning back in the sofa holding a pack of ice against her head, Donna was sitting beside her while Martha was busy stitching up the wounds the Doctor got while fighting of the alien.

Peter and Mickey were in the basement, locking the alien up until it would wake up again and Jackie was upstairs checking on John.

Even though everybody was busy doing something else the same thing was on their minds though.

The events of that evening and the events that may lie in the future because it was very certain that this alien wasn't the only one of his group.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked while turning to Rose who nodded.

"Yeah just a bit shaken. It's going to take more than one alien who takes me by surprise to take down this girl. I've had worse."

The Doctor smiled letting memories of other events when things got really close go through his mind.

Still, it only took one second, one second and things could go really wrong.

He wasn't planning to lose her again.

Martha stood up and walked towards Rose, checking on her one last time.

"I think you might have a light concussion so that means bed rest for you missy. Not allowed to run with the aliens for two weeks or so. Doctor's orders."

"Two doctor's orders." The Doctor responded.

"And when did your orders stop me from doing anything?"

At the same time Jackie entered the room again.

"Since they're your mother's orders as well." She then turned towards the Doctor. "How the hell is it possible? We manage to have years… years that didn't include any major alien-things and you're back for a day or two and here they are. You're just one big pack of trouble aren't you?"

She was about to slap him but the fact that he was still wearing his suit that was ripped and had blood scatters on it stopped her from doing that.

He already had enough for one night in her opinion.

"I'm not trouble, that thing downstairs is trouble. I'm just the man who cleans up the trouble."

"Well that thing downstairs is dead." Pete said while entering the room followed by Mickey.

"I'm sorry doctor."

At first the doctor was disappointed to say the least, if they had managed to question the alien he might have found a way to get him, Rose, Donna and Martha away from here safely.

But than again who said the alien would say anything if they had the chance.

"It's not your fault." The Doctor spoke while looking at Mickey. "I'm going to take a look on it, seeing if it's really dead. Than I think it's best we prepare ourselves, I bet that he wasn't just the only one of them."

Pete, Donna, Jackie and Mickey jumped up to take care of that and soon only Martha and Rose were the only one left in the room.

There were a few moments of silence before Rose decided she would be the first one to speak.

"I… I didn't had a chance…to euhm…thank you."

Martha looked up and stared at Rose wanting to say something but Rose hadn't finished talking yet.

"You were there for the Doctor when I wasn't there, you made sure he wasn't drifting alone in the universe all by himself. Thank you so much for that."

Martha stared at Rose and smiled.

This Rose truly was a sweet girl, maybe Donna was right indeed.

It might be hard but the least she could do was an effort.

"You never truly abandoned him. You were always there, he would mention you, or sometimes he would go real quiet and have this look in his eyes, I'm sure he was thinking of you then and you were in his dreams as well. I know because there was this time he had to turn into a human form to escape some aliens. He had forgotten completely who he was or who I was or anything from his life before that. He was convinced that he was John Smith, history teacher in 1915. But he kept this diary because sometimes his true life would come back to him in his dreams and in there, there was a picture of you he had drawn himself. He had forgotten who he was but it wasn't strong enough to take the dreams he had about you away from him."

Okay, so maybe that speech was a bit too much of an effort but it helped though.

Because Rose was staring at her, there was a thankful look in her eyes alongside a few tears that had appeared.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement the Doctor was looking at the corpse in front of him, lying on the floor.

"Guess you're not going to tell me anything isn't big fellow?"

He went down on his knees and stared at the creature, there was no doubt about it that it was dead.

He got up again when he noticed something on the creatures arm, a bracelet identical to the ones the Slitheen wore.

The Doctor started to think, the Shivereen weren't exactly known for using the skins of their victims while the Slitheen did and than there was the fact that the Shivereen were using the same technology.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and tried to open the creature's skin, discovering a dead Slitheen underneath it.

"Guess I was wrong, there never even were more Shivereen where there?" he asked to no one in particular.

--

"So Slitheen are disguising themselves into other creatures now?" Mickey asked the Doctor. "Well that can't be good right?"

Everyone had gathered in the living room again where the doctor had told the story.

"No, Mickey, that's not good at all. It means they're up to something big, and with big I mean XXL big. I suggest we all take a good night of sleep, because I have this idea that we're going to need our energy in the future."

The Doctor had his arm around Rose who was resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to call Jake first, we might need his help."

"Good idea."

Once everyone was upstairs the Doctor walked to Rose's bedroom again, she was lying in her bed, right awake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just can't sleep because of this head ache."

The doctor nodded and went to sit on the side of her bed.

"You need to rest. I'm not going to send you battling Slitheen. Just stay in bed okay. You have a concussion, that's not the same as some cold you know."

Rose smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I promise, just stay with me tonight okay."

The Doctor nodded, and went to lay beside her, taking her in his arms.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to battle any Slitheen but you must promise me to be really careful, If something would happen to you I'd never forgive myself."

"Rose you know me, I'm Mr. safety."

They both started to laugh.

**I made Martha's character a bit more friendly towards Rose because they can't keep arguing with the threat that's there.**

**Hope you liked it :p**

**Please, please, please leave a review.**


End file.
